First Snowfall
by Starrie
Summary: it's Tomoeda first snowfall, will S+S and T+E finally get together with some help from the weather? please review! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!! I MISTAKINGLY REMOVED THIS STORY! WAHHHHH!!!!! part 2 (the ending) is up! happy holidays!
1. part 1

SN: hello everyone, remember me? well those of you who don't know me (or at least haven't read my other fic(s)) my name is Star Princess, but you can just call me Starrie Well, let me stop blabbing and you continue reading, hehehehe.I should add that as you read, you might find little notes of mines. Don't mind them, it's just I always need to say what I have in mind so I kinda write it down. My friends always find them rather..interesting. Well, you be the judge, I just say what's in my mind. But if you read my other fic, "True Emotions" then my SN's won't be of much of a surprise (damnit!) anywayz, I think I just wasted to much of your time so let me "qwit ma bitchin' cuz that's probably what you all are thinking and I'll let you read!!!  
  
Important info: Sakura and Syaoran like each other, yet they haven't told each other. The same goes for Eriol and Tomoyo. Syaoran left, but has come back to Tomoeda. This fic is S+S and E+T so you ppl who don't like these pairings...GET OUT!!! Oh yeah, they are all 16 in this fic.  
  
1  
  
2 Disclaimer: it's rather quiet simple.I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, NO CCS/CC CHARACTERS, GET IT! ME DON'T OWN NADA!!!(that's Spanish for nothing, at least I think it is.don't bug me just cuz I'm Spanish and yet can't read or write it, I know there are many ppl like me out there!!!) SO..DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT SUING OR I'LL SUE YOUR ASS BACK!!! Hehehehe.had to say that, couldn't help my self ^_^;  
  
3 Thank you: I'll start off for thanking all you ppl who are taking time to read.thanks, I adore ya! Now, a special thanks to a very special friend...Hey sapphie!!! *waves hand in the air* thank you so much!!! Everyone say "Thank You Sapphie" cuz without her help, this fic wouldn't be up right now! I had gotten writers block and was gonna drop the fic but she helped think up of a part that I had gotten stuck in, and after that I was on a roll! I dedicate this fic to Sapphie cuz, she's been one of my best friends for the past 5 (of is it 6?) years. Also, happy early birthday!!! This fic is one of your b-day presents for you cuz you really liked the idea. Sapphie, what would I do without you? Luv ya lots! Oh yeah and..how ya doin! ^_~ (you know what I mean...no need to explain!!)  
  
4  
  
5 FIRST SNOWFALL  
  
5.1 By: (yours truly ^_^) Star Princess a.k.a. Starrie  
  
Key: (some of you might know this by now, but I'll still write it down cuz I aint' feeling like my usual lazy self today ^_^;)  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
_enforced words_(cuz stupid italics never show up!!!)  
  
(SN:) these are my retarded, but silly Starrie notes, but come on, admit it, ya luuuuuv it!!  
  
~*Scene changes*~  
  
Part 1  
  
"Sakura, WAKE UP!!!"  
  
Kero yelled out. It was already 7:00am and classes began at 7:35am.  
  
"whaaaaat?"  
  
Sakura mumbled as she slowly got out of bed. She took one look at her clock  
  
"CRAP! I OVER SLEPT AGAIN,KERO WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP!!"  
  
she ran around her room trying to stuff her books inside her backpack, put on her makeup, put on her clothes, and comb her hair all at the same time. (SN: That's me when I oversleep ^_^; except I don't have an annoying stuffed animal...I have an annoying alarm clock that wont shut up!!!)  
  
Kero just gave a sigh  
  
'she may be 15 now, but she hasn't changed much since she was 11.'  
  
"bye Kero!"  
  
Sakura called out as she ran out of her room and into the hallway. She hurriedly made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen and grabbed a bagel  
  
"Bye dad, gotta go, late again!"  
  
she said as she hurriedly kissed her father and headed towards the door. She realized Touya wasn't in the kitchen but didn't pay much attention to it cuz she was running late. She then made her way to the front door and swung it open. She stopped in her tracks when she saw a white blanket of snow covering everything. Her dad came up behind her and said  
  
"school was canceled today because of the snow Sakura. I came to your room half an hour ago and told you"  
  
"you did?"  
  
Sakura asked clueless. She must've forgotten.  
  
"Well why don't you go get some more sleep? It's not everyday you get a snowday!" "Right!" Sakura said as she made her way up to her room and fell asleep. (SN: shoot, I wish my dad was like that! he'd be like  
  
"grab a shovel, you're helping me clear the pathway"  
  
of course though I just ignore him and end up going back to sleep -_-;; I know what you're thinking Sapphie. Sapphie is probably thinking 'you spoiled princess!!')  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, glad you made it!"  
  
Tomoyo said as she opened up the door to her best friend. She then stepped out into the brisk cool weather and started to walk along side Sakura down the street. They had planned on spending the first snowday together, kinda like they always did every year. (SN: that's my best friend Jackie and me. It's kinda like our tradition)  
  
"so what do you wanna do?"  
  
"I dunno, how about we..."  
  
Sakura was cut off when she saw two figures walking ahead of them. One she automatically recognized, it was Syaoran. She had every detail of him memorized. Kinda like the way his amber-colored eyes were always so serious, yet they were gentle. And the way in which the wind always seemed to play with his chestnut-colored locks and how...  
  
'OK, maybe I should stop'  
  
she thought to herself. She turned to Tomoyo to ask if she knew who was the guy that was next to Syaoran. But Tomoyo was to busy staring at the back of the head _of_ the guy! Plus, she had a dreamy look in her eyes.  
  
'Must be Eriol'  
  
Sakura thought while smiling. No matter how much Tomoyo tried to deny it, Sakura knew that her best friend had fallen for the blue-eyed reincarnation of Clow Reed. Sakura had tried to drag it out of Tomoyo in every way possible so she would admit she liked him, yet Tomoyo never said anything. Secretly though, Sakura knew Tomoyo had a crush on Eriol ever since 6th grade. Now they were juniors in high school and she yet hadn't said anything.  
  
"hey, I got an idea!"  
  
Sakura told Tomoyo as she bends down and grabbed a handful of snow in her hand and formed a perfect ball.  
  
"ooooohhh!"  
  
Tomoyo squealed as she too grabbed a handful of snow in her hand...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Dude, so what are we..."  
  
Eriol stopped talking when he felt something cold and wet hit him on the back of his head. He touched his head and felt bits and pieces of snow in his hair. Syaoran burst out laughing out loud when he saw the confused look Eriol had on.  
  
"What's the matter Eriol? Not quick en-hey! What the hell?"  
  
he said as he too felt something-cold hit him. They both turned around to find Sakura and Tomoyo laughing their heads off.  
  
"You know what this means"  
  
Syaoran said while gathering some snow in his hand.  
  
"Hell yeah! This means WAR!!"  
  
Eriol said as he threw a snowball towards Tomoyo.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
she yelled out when the snowball hit her. Sakura was laughing at her friend when a snowball came her way and hit her too.  
  
"Oh, now you're _really_ gonna get it!!"  
  
Sakura said as she gathered up a snowball in her hand and sent it flying towards Syaoran...  
  
(SN: I would so kill them ya know? Especially if a snowball hit my hair. All you ppl out there who now me, also know that my hair is my pride and joy. Even my friends admit I got perfect hair ^_^. My poor hair becomes a favorite target for my friends during snow season ( they just luvvvvv to get it messy. Me? Well I just get ready to want to kill them with my bitchy whine and death glares.)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Could you believe it? The first snowfall?"  
  
Tomoyo said as the group now walked around the park.  
  
"I know, it seemed almost like yesterday when we were all at the beach"  
  
Sakura said.  
  
"I hate winter, it's too cold"  
  
Syaoran mumbled from under his breath  
  
"no it's not! It's so pretty!"  
  
Sakura said as she came up next to him. She then stepped on some frozen ice and almost slipped. If it weren't for Syaoran who had caught her, she would have fallen on the ground.  
  
"You OK?"  
  
he asked while blushing. Their faces were so close together, he could feel he warm breath on his face.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine,"  
  
Sakura said while trying to hide her now burning red cheeks.  
  
"You know what I heard?"  
  
Tomoyo asked her friends  
  
"When I was little, someone once told me that the first snowfall of the winter season is supposed to be magical. Anything can happen on that day. Your greatest wishes and desires, especially for love, might come true. Do you guys believe that?"  
  
"Anything is possible"  
  
Eriol said while smiling at her.  
  
"Oh yeah? Like what?"  
  
Tomoyo said while smiling a little.  
  
"Oh I don't know, maybe something like this."  
  
Eriol said while leaning in towards her. He stopped just when he was a few inches away from Tomoyo's face. He looked Tomoyo in the eyes...  
  
~*To Be Continued*~  
  
SN: hehehehe...this originally wuz a one shot when I posted it up in November. And since now It's OFFICALLY winter, I just wanted to post it up again. I luv cliffhangers, don't you? *show fans throwing tomatoes at Starrie* ok...so maybe you don't -_-;; anywayz, the second part is the last part and I'll post it up soon ok? I just luv making pplz wait ^_^ see ya in da next part!  
  
~Starrie 


	2. Part 2

SN: hiya everyone! I'm back with the second and last part of my fic. Hope ya like it!  
  
First Snowfall  
  
BY: Starrie  
  
Part 2  
  
"uhhh.what are you doing Eriol?"  
  
Tomoyo asked nervously. This was like a scene straight out of her dreams. Kinda like the one that Eriol would come up to her and tell her that he loved her, and then he would kiss her, and then."  
  
'stop it!'  
  
she told herself. While Tomoyo was still in her dream world, Eriol did something she clearly wasn't expecting.he pushed her into a heap of snow. Tomoyo yelped out in surprise when she felt herself fall. Meanwhile, Eriol was just laughing his head off. "Eriol Hiiragazawa!!! You're gonna get it!!"  
  
Tomoyo yelled as she got up from the snow. Eriol's laughter suddenly stopped when he saw Tomoyo get up.  
  
"Uh-oh!"  
  
he said as he ran off. As soon as Tomoyo dusted some of the snow from her clothing she started chasing him. Eriol kept running away deeper into the park. He took one quick glance behind him and saw Sakura and Syaoran were standing at the same place as before and Tomoyo was a few feet behind him yelling god-knows-what at him. He allowed himself a small smirk, his plan was working out perfectly...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura just stood there giggling as the couple disappeared deeper into the park. Syaoran just smiled and shook his head.  
  
"They can act so childish at times"  
  
He said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Well, isn't that what winters all about? It's the perfect time to let your inner child out" (SN: that's so true. My friends and I could be 15, but hey! Winter rolls around, we take out my sled from my garage and we go sliding down the hill! Same with my brother and his girlfriend. They might be 24, but they still like to play in the snow just like us!) Sakura then turned to look at him  
  
"Geez Syaoran, smile once in a while! You might like it"  
  
Before Syaoran could answer her he found himself in the same situation Tomoyo was in a few minutes ago. Sakura had shoved him into a pile of snow. He then looked up to see Sakura laughing  
  
"sorry! I just couldn't help myself!"  
  
she said in-between laughs. Syaoran just glared at her  
  
"yeah well, I can see Tomoyo and Eriol aren't the only childish people here!"  
  
Sakura just gave him an innocent smile.  
  
"Here Syaoran, let me give you a hand"  
  
she said while extending her arm to help him up."  
  
"No, let _me_ give you a hand!"  
  
Syaoran said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her down besides him. He then burst out laughing while Sakura pouted.  
  
"Heeeeey! That wasn't funny!"  
  
"Well, you told me to loosen up didn't you?"  
  
Syaoran then started to laugh all over again. Sakura then playfully punched him in the arm and he fell into the snow.  
  
"hmmm...wanna play rough huh?"  
  
he said as he automatically pulled her down and started to tickle her.  
  
"No! Stop!!"  
  
Sakura tried to say in-between laughs.  
  
"Never!"  
  
Syaoran answered her back.  
  
"Fine then, be like that!"  
  
Sakura said, as she somehow was able to roll away from under Syaoran's grip and pinned him down on the snow.  
  
"Revenge can be so sweet"  
  
she said as she gave him a small smile.  
  
"No Sakura d..."  
  
Syaoran didn't get to finish because he burst out into a fit of laughter...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*about the same time*~  
  
Tomoyo stopped running after a while. She sat down by a nearby bench to rest. Once Eriol realized that no one was chasing him, he looked back, only to see Tomoyo sitting down. He approached her cautiously, almost expecting her to jump up and tackle him to the ground. She looked up at him and gave him a small smirk.  
  
"Don't worry, you're safe..for now at least"  
  
he just smiled as he took a seat by her side.  
  
"everything is working out perfectly, now it's up to them"  
  
Tomoyo turned to look at him in confusion.  
  
"huh? You mean you had all this planned out so Sakura and Syaoran could be alone? AND WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS!"  
  
she had a hurt/mad expression on her face. She thought Eriol trusted her enough to tell her when he had one of his evil plans up his sleeves. Eriol just shrugged  
  
"I dunno, I guess I just wanted to be alone with you also"  
  
All of a sudden his eyes widened in shock. He had just said what he was thinking...out loud! Tomoyo in the other hand was ecstatic.  
  
'ohmigod! Did he just say what I think he said?!'  
  
she asked herself over and over again. All of a sudden light snow started to fall to the ground from the sky.  
  
"look, it's starting to snow again"  
  
Eriol said in an attempt to change the subject.  
  
"huh? Oh yeah, it is. It's very beautiful"  
  
Tomoyo said, but not sounding so enthusiastic. Eriol turned to look at Tomoyo. He seemed to have detected a bit of disappointment in her voice. Tomoyo then gave a sigh as she stood up  
  
"Well, we should go and find Sakura and Syaoran before the snow gets any worse"  
  
she started to head towards the direction they came from. She took one step forward but then stopped when she felt Eriol grab her wrist.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Eriol took in a deep breath and said  
  
"All this time I've been telling my cute little descendent (SN: isn't that such a cute lil name that Eriol gave Syaoran? ^_^ it's so kawaii!!) to admit to Sakura his feelings for her. I've just realized that I should take some of my own advice and tell the person I truly love how I feel about them."  
  
"oh really...well that's good" Tomoyo said as she turned her head to face the right. She didn't want Eriol to see the tears of hurt that were threatening to spill  
  
'He loves someone else'  
  
she told herself. She then felt Eriol turn her face so she could look at him straight in the eyes. He then gently wiped away the tear that had escaped from her eye and had trickled down her cheek. She looked into those pools of sapphire that she absolutly adored and found...  
  
'Love?..for me?'  
  
she thought confused. The next words that came out of his mouth made her feel as if she was the luckiest girl in the world.  
  
"Tomoyo, the person I love is you. I love you Tomoyo"  
  
he then leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Tomoyo was surprised at first but then relaxed and kissed him back. After their kiss came to an end Tomoyo smiled up at Eriol.  
  
"you don't know how happy you just made me, I love you too Eriol"  
  
Eriol smiled back at her  
  
"I'll love you forever"  
  
he said as he embraced her. The snow was now lightly hitting them but they didn't care, They had each other.  
  
"Lets go find Sakura and my cute lil' descendant. Hopefully the snow had done some wonders for them too"  
  
Eriol said while Tomoyo's hands into his. Tomoyo just giggled when she heard Eriol call Syaoran by his pet name.  
  
"You know he'll kill you if he ever hears you call him that"  
  
"why do you think I never call him that in front of him"  
  
Eriol said while smiling. They just laughed and continued walking down the path hand-in-hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*A few minutes after the last time we saw S+S*~  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were now sittings down on a bench watching a group of kids build a snowman. Sakura took in a deep breath now was the perfect time to ask Syaoran the question that had been in her mind for some time now.  
  
"Syaoran, have you ever been in love?"  
  
Syaoran froze when he heard her question.  
  
'Wait, she asked _if_ I've been in love, not _whom_ I'm in love with'  
  
he then seemed to relax a bit.  
  
"yeah, I have"  
  
"Do you still love the person?"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"oh"  
  
Sakura said as she looked down at the floor.  
  
'he loves someone already'  
  
she told herself sadly, as if to convince her heart. When she finally gathered enough courage to look up again she asked  
  
"why don't you tell the person?"  
  
Syaoran gave a deep sigh  
  
"because.I'm scared of rejection, especially from her. I don't think I'll be able to handle it, she's my world"  
  
'wow, he really loves her'  
  
Sakura thought sadly. She looked at him again and tried her best to smile  
  
"you're worried about rejection? This coming from a guy that _every_ girl in school would kill to go out? You got to be kidding me!"  
  
Syaoran shook his head.  
  
"she's not like that, she's different from all of them"  
  
"do I know her?"  
  
Sakura asked more seriously now. Syaoran froze once again. He had a feeling that this question was coming.  
  
'should I tell her? maybe I should.now is the perfect time'  
  
"yeah, you could say that"  
  
"what's her name?"  
  
Syaoran looked at her and shook his head with a smile on his face.  
  
"I'm not telling you. You're gonna have to guess."  
  
"what!"  
  
"that's right! But only yes or no questions though"  
  
"alright"  
  
Sakura said finally giving in.  
  
"OK, uhh.is she in our grade?"  
  
"yes"  
  
"does she have blue eyes?"  
  
"no"  
  
"brown?"  
  
"no"  
  
"green?"  
  
"yes"  
  
"does she have black hair?"  
  
"no"  
  
"blonde?"  
  
"no"  
  
"light brownish?"  
  
"yes"  
  
Syaoran was grinning while answering Sakura's question. It was fun to watch her struggle on trying to come up with good questions.  
  
"does she play any sports?"  
  
"yes"  
  
"what?"  
  
"only yes or no question remember?"  
  
"oh yeah, uhh.soccer?"  
  
"no"  
  
"volleyball?"  
  
"no"  
  
"umm.cheerleading?"  
  
(SN: yes ppl, cheerleading _is_ a sport!! My friend sapphie is a cheerleader! ^_^)  
  
"Yes"  
  
"hmmm.you _do_ know this narrows it down to like 15 girls right?"  
  
"Yeah, I know" Sakura just sat there thinking which girl it could be. Since she was captain of the team, she knew all of the girls. Her eyes then widened in realization; there was only one girl that came close to Syaoran's description. Sakura stood up from her seat immediately and eyed Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran Li, how could you!"  
  
Syaoran immediately jumped up from his seat upon hearing Sakura scream out his name. Sakura started to pace back and forth  
  
"I can't believe it! Out of all people you!?"  
  
Syaoran winced upon hearing Sakura's words.  
  
"look, I'm sorry. I felt like I had to tell you, please forgive me"  
  
he said while looking like if he might start to cry.  
  
"b-b-but Melissa!? Please! She's nothing but a little slut!! I bet she's gotten with the whole soccer _and_ football team!  
  
(SN: that's my friend Veronica...hehehehehehe.just kidding ^_^;)  
  
the only person she hasn't gotten with is you, and now you come to tell me that you _like_ her!?"  
  
Syaoran let out a sigh of relief. He thought Sakura had guessed right and was mad at him because of _that_ not because of this! Hell, Melissa had been trying to hit on him since he moved back to Tomoeda, yet he had always ignored her. Still though, he decided to play along a bit.  
  
"And what if it is her? why does it affect you so much?"  
  
"b-be-because you're my friend and I don't wanna see you get hurt by her"  
  
'liar! It's cuz you can't bare the thought of him being with little miss co- captain-I-think-I'm-so-great instead of you!'  
  
she thought to herself. Light snow then started to fall from the sky.  
  
'she looks like an angel'  
  
Syaoran thought.  
  
"Sakura, do you believe in what Tomoyo said about the first snowfall?"  
  
"I dunno"  
  
Sakura answered quietly. _her_ wishes for love sure as hell weren't coming true, it was more like a nightmare finding out that the love of her life liked some slut. (SN: hehehehehe.I just like that word ^_^;)  
  
"well, the snow has actually given me the courage I need to tell the girl I love how I feel" Sakura automatically turned to Syaoran  
  
"haven't you heard a single word I've said? Melissa isn't the girl for you!!"  
  
Syaoran just chuckled softly at Sakura's annoyance.  
  
"Melissa isn't the girl I love. Plus, she doesn't _have_ green eyes remember? She wears contacts"  
  
"really? Oh yeah, I knew that!"  
  
Sakura said while smiling.  
  
'thank god I was wrong!'  
  
she thought inwardly.  
  
"but then.who _do_ you like?"  
  
Sakura asked with a confused look on her face. Syaoran then smiled at her and closed the gap that was between them. He held her in his arms and whispered in her ear  
  
"I don't _like_ the person, I _love_ them. And the girls is..the girl is you Sakura. I love you"  
  
he then bend forward and gave her a kiss on the lips. Sakura was ecstatic.  
  
'ohmigod, he loves me!! and he's kissing me!!'  
  
she thought happily. She then instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. After a while they both broke apart, but they remained in an embrace. They then separated just enough to look into each other's eyes.  
  
"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that from you Syaoran. I love you, my little wolf"  
  
Sakura said while smiling. For so long now she had been calling him by his pet name privately, now finally she could call him that whenever she wanted. (SN: for you ppl who don't know, Syaoran's name means little wolf.that's so KAWAII!!)  
  
"I love you too, my Ying Fa"  
  
Syaoran said while smiling. He too was now able to call her by the pet name he had given her a while back. He then chuckled softly when he saw the confused expression in Sakura's face.  
  
"Ying Fa means cherry blossom in Chinese"  
  
"oh"  
  
Sakura said in realization. She then smiled at him.  
  
"I like it."  
  
They then stayed hugging each other until the heard a girl scream  
  
"how kawaii!!"  
  
they immediately knew who it was and turned to face Tomoyo. There was Tomoyo, walking with her left hand holding Eriol's right hand and her right hand holding her camcorder. As they approached closer, they could hear bits and pieces of what she was saying  
  
"oh how kawaii!!...they finally admitted their feelings to one another!!...I can't believe I missed it!!...well, I'm gonna name this piece of footage...Aren't they so kawaii together Eriol?"  
  
Syaoran and Sakura just laughed. Tomoyo would never change.  
  
"I guess the first snowfall really _is_ magical after all"  
  
Sakura said as she walked hand in hand with Syaoran to meet up with Tomoyo and Eriol. "yup, it sure is"  
  
Li said as he hugged Sakura closer  
  
~*The End*~  
  
SN: awwww!!! Wasn't that so KAWAII!! ok, me starting to sound like Tomoyo *sweatdrop* well anywayz, this was my first one-shot so I wanna know what all you ppl out there think. Was it good, bad, so-so, or was it eh! *makes gagging sound* well, you be the judge, me.I'm just the writer. So, I'd really like to know what you ppl think. Drop me a line at quttieprincess@hotmail.com or review...pleaze!!!!!! *puppy dog eyes* oh yeah and.happy birthday Sapphie!! I hope you really liked this fic cuz this was one of your birthday presents to you. Thanks for being such a wonderful friend and hopefully we'll be able to remain friends for another 5 (I really think its six though??) years, or who knows! Hopefully, we'll stay friends forever!!! Well, I gotta go and write more fics ^_^. Well bye! C-ya next time!!  
  
~*Star Princess*~ (starrie)  
  
SN: (present) so that wuz my first one-shot ever...oh well, I changed it into a two parter. It's just with the season and all I decided to post it up again. Hope all of you enjoyed it! review for those who this is your first time reading this fic of mines! Thanks for those who've reviewed already! ^_^ oh yeah, and MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!  
  
~Starrie 


End file.
